Un día normal
by Princes-Slash
Summary: Atrevanze a leer un día normal de Naruto Uzumaqui. Una linda historia, un mal resumen un tierno sasunaru.


**Otro sasunaru para ustedes. Para ti deikara.**

**Advertencia: Yaoi/slash **

**Descargo de responsabilidad: Naruto no me pertenece. Le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Negritas: kiuby**

_Pensamientos_

**.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Era una mañana muy tranquila en la Aldea Oculta entre la Hoja, el sol brillaba, los pájaros cantaban y todos dormían tranquilamente; por supuesto porque Naruto Uzumaki todavía no despertaba para ir a la academia.

Ese día Naruto se había levantado de mejor humor, tomo un tazón de ramen instantáneo y algo de leche. Se vistió tranquilamente, cerro con llave su apartamento y se fue corriendo a la Academia Ninja.

Mientras corría, pensaba en que bromas hacer ese día, podría pintar las paredes de la casa de una vieja o podría molestar a los niños de su clase; tan concentrado estaba en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que la gente lo miraba con cara de odio y de miedo. Aunque si lo hubiera notado, no hubiera hecho nada al respecto, ellos (los civiles) siempre lo miraban así, aunque sabia la razón de su enojo no hacía nada porque pensaba que merecía ser tratado de esa manera.

El demonio de su interior había matado familias, amigos, incluso a sus propios padres, no culpaba a nadie por odiarlo (que inocente es *.*).

**Chico tonto ya sabes que no es tu culpa…**

_Lo sé pero si no puedo hacer nada, ellos están heridos y quieren venganza_

**Pero tú no tienes que cargar con eso**

_Pero si no lo hago yo ¿quién lo hará?_

Naruto y Kiuby habían forjado una especie de alianza, el rubio no quería poder pero necesitaba un amigo, alguien que no lo mirara como un estorbo y el kiuby necesitaba algo de compañía. No eran amigos sino que solo compañeros de soledad.

El kiuby también sentía algo de lastima por el niño, todos lo odiaban por algo que no hizo y lo golpeaban, maltrataban, mataban de hambre y una vez casi lo violaron pero no lo consiguieron. Pero el no los odiaba ni siquiera les deseaba mal, por eso y más el zorro de nueve colas decidió proteger a ese inocente niño. (Yo: el demonio tiene sentimientos n.n)

Cuando llego a su destino, le sorprendió que no estuviera presente Iruka-sensei, de todas formas se sentó en su respectivo lugar. Por fin empezó la clase e Iruka no aparecía por ningún lado. Un profesor que nunca había visto en su (corta) vida apareció y se puso en el lugar de Iruka.

-Hola soy Setsu y remplazare a su sensei porque se ha puesto enfermo- El tal Setsu era tan alto como Iruka, tenía el pelo negro, ojos azules y era muy pálido. Vestía igual que todos los ninjas de Konoha.

-Bueno pónganse a leer el libro de jutsus para aprendices en la página 120-

Toda la clase estuvieron leyendo y haciendo resúmenes de lo leído. Naruto estaba tan aburrido que casi se quedo dormido a media clase (imagina, yo hago eso todos los días ).

Al final de la clase Setsu-sensei les encargo de tarea un resumen de todo lo que les pasa en un día normal de su vida, todos estuvieron muy felices pero como siempre debe haber excepciones… Naruto no está nada contento con el trabajo encargado; no era que no quisiera hacerlo, sino que no quería que se enteraran de lo que pasaba todo el día, porque su vida siempre es muy deprimente y no quería que sintieran lastima por él.

Camino lentamente hasta su casa dispuesto a escribir un día común es su vida, no podía mentir sobre como lo trataban, pero tampoco quería decir toda la verdad.

Pensando en esto, se dirigió hasta su casa-apartamento, era muy pequeña pero con suficiente espacio para que viviera una persona dentro de este.

Ordeno una mesa (que estaba llena de tazones de ramen instantáneo, cartones de leche y mucha pero mucha basura) para poder ponerse a trabajar.

.-.-.-.-.

Mientras con nuestro Uchiha favorito…

_No puedo creer que nos hayan dejado una tarea tan tonta e inútil como esa, a este paso no podre vengar mi clan y destruir a mi hermano-_ suspiro- _Bueno al menos no necesito mucho esfuerzo para esto._

En el papel en blanco empezó a escribir todo un día normal para Uchiha Sasuke.

Empezando con una levantada de un humor negro, un desayuno a base de tomates (¿?), después entrenar un poco en el bosque de la "casa" (mejor dicho mansión-para-millonario-excéntrico) Uchiha, después ir a la academia para ser acosado por sus fan-girls todo el día, Ir devuelta a la casa Uchiha, comer tomates cosidos y algo de carne y entrenar un poco más, luego dormir ocho horas y de vuelta a despertar de humor de perros por las torpes pesadillas.

Solo eso escribió en su hoja, aunque no puso todo lo que se llama todo en esa tarea sobre un día normal. Le falto escribir que siempre que tenía tiempo pensaba en Naruto, soñaba (a veces) con él (no cosas pervertidas, así que quiten de su rostro esa sonrisa) y se le quedaba viendo muy atento a sus movimientos.

No sabía muy bien porque pero siempre que mira esa sonrisa tan linda de Naruto no puede evitar sentir un cosquilleo y que la sangre se le junte en las mejillas.

*Naruto*

.-.-.-.-.

Era otro día en Konoha (Pero bueno saltémonos lo de los pajaritos y eso).

En la academia todos estaban felices de poder entregar su tarea, las fan-girls de Sasuke querían mostrarle lo "interesante" que eran sus días.

Pero Sasuke no quería saber nada de ellas, en especial de unas locas que lo seguían (cof cof acosaban cof) una con pelo de chicle y la otra era rubia, no le interesaba saber ni como se llamaban. Lo que le interesaba al azabache era Naruto. Quería saber cómo era su vida y también si podría entrar en ella.

Por fin entro el chico rubio, se veía un poco decaído pero aun así se veía adorable (según un Uchiha muy enamorado)

Cuando empezó la clase todos se pusieron a hacer lo mismo que ayer… Leer, subrayar, escribir, leer, subrayar, escribir y leer, subrayar, escribir.

Después de Ocho horas escribiendo…

-Pasen al frente y lean todo lo que les pasa en un día común- dijo el sensei muy entusiasmado- empezaremos con las chicas.

Así pasaron las chicas una por una. Nada extraordinario era de sus vidas a menos que desayunar, ir a la academia, comer, entrenar, cenar y dormir sea lo de moda. Muchas chicas escribieron que se la pasaban todo el día siguiendo a Sasuke (y luego dicen que no son acosadoras).

Por fin les toco a los chicos. Todos dijeron cosas parecidas como jugar, molestar a alguien entrenar, molestar a los vecinos, etcétera.

Después de un largo rato ya solo faltaban Naruto y Sasuke. Como ninguno quería pasar el profesor arrastro a Sasuke hasta al frente para que comenzara a leer.

Cuando termino muchas niñas ya habían anotado todo lo que dijo. El solo camino a su asiento no tomándole importancia.

Naruto suspiro, intento no perder la calma y comenzó a leer.

Soy Naruto Uzumaki, lo que me pasa en un día normal es: despertar muy aturdido, pero con una sonrisa, vestirme con tranquilidad, desayunar ramen instantáneo con algo de leche, después ir a la academia y practicar jutsus que de seguro voy a fallar. Cuando se acabe la hora de estar en la academia iré a conseguir comida, ¿cómo la consigo si no tengo dinero? Muy simple, dejo que las personas de la tienda me golpeen, me lancen fruta podrida y maldigan todo lo que quieran, si ya están felices con eso me lanzan algo de comida que no esté echada a perder para que me valla; si tengo mucha suerte el viejo de Ichiraku me prepara ramen gratis o me fía. Después voy al bosque para entrenar, mientras camino hacía allá todos los civiles me miran como una plaga y me dicen monstruo o cosas peores; y aunque está prohibido para los estudiantes, las personas parecen estar felices sabiendo que tal vez me muera practicando ahí. Luego voy a mi apartamento ceno un poco de pan duro con leche y me voy a dormir. Duermo muy poco ya que muchas pesadillas llegan a mi mente, como una en donde un zorro mata a todos en la aldea y yo me quedo solo o en el que los aldeanos me pegan hasta morir. Pero sin importar eso, no los odio ni tampoco les deseo mal y cuando despierto en las mañanas siempre es con una sonrisa.

Todos veían a Naruto con lastima; lo cual no pudo soportar y se fue corriendo de la academia por una ventana. No quería ver a nadie y menos que lo vieran con lastima. El no necesitaba eso, solo necesitaba amigos y gente que lo quisiera.

.-.-.-

Sasuke se quedo frio al escuchar cómo era un día normal en la vida del rubio. No lo miro a los ojos pero si vio que todos miraban con lastima a Naruto, el estuvo tentado a mirarlo así… pero antes de hacer nada Naruto ya había huido. Nadie salía del transe inicial, ni siquiera Setsu-sensei entonces se levanto y fue corriendo atrás del ojo-azul.

Corrió por todos los barrios conocidos, busco en Ichiraku, en el parque, en el lago, en el bosque en donde decía entrenar Naruto; pero nada.

No sabía donde vivía, y recordó que Iruka si lo sabía. Fue a la casa de su sensei y le dijo rápido todo lo ocurrido. Iruka no se veía muy sorprendido, solo un poco triste.

-Mira Sasuke-comenzó Iruka-Ya sé que eres huérfano igual que Naruto, pero no entiendes lo que el sufre diario, todos lo odian, no puedo decirte, eso le corresponde a Naruto, pero puedo decirte que Naruto lo que siempre ha querido es un amigo una persona que lo quiera y proteja y nunca lo deje solo… Yo puedo ser algo como su padre pero no algo tan profundo como un amigo pero tú sí. Solo piénsalo- Le entrega un papel con una dirección anotada- Esta es la dirección de Naruto. Adiós Sasuke.- Iruka cerró la puerta y Sasuke se fue por Naruto.

Después de un largo recorrido, llego a la casa del rubio llamo a la puerta pero a la hora de tocarla esta se abrió (estaba entreabierta). Entro a la casa-departamento y lo que vio lo dejo sin palabras.

Este Naruto estaba sobre la cama y con un zorro a su lado intentando reconfortarlo, pero lo más importante él estaba abrazando sus rodillas llorando. ¡LLORANDO!

Nunca en su (corta) vida había visto llorar a Naruto.

Ni cuando lo regañaban.

Ni cuando estaba herido.

Nunca lo había visto llorar. NUNCA.

-Sabía que no debí haber escrito la verdad de un día normal en mi vida- dijo llorando el pobre de Naruto

**-Yo te dije que mintieras pero nunca me haces caso- **dijo el zorro que estaba alado de Naruto

Sasuke se asusto de verlo hablar pero pensó que sería un animal ninja, de esos que se pueden invocar y que hablan.

-Lo sé, pero creí que podría manejar la situación y yo… yo…- Se rompió a llorar

-**Calma Naruto, me tienes a mí-**

** -**Gracias no se qué haría sin ti-

**-De seguro ya te abrías muerto-**

-Tal vez…- entonces Naruto vio a Sasuke y le hizo una seña al zorro el cual desapareció en un segundo.

-Que haces aquí Sasuke- dijo el rubio tratando de no volver a llorar-

-Me preocupe por ti…-

-En serio- dijo con un lindo brillo en los ojos, era ¿esperanza? ¿Ilusión? ¿Felicidad? No supo que era en realidad pero aun así asintió con la cabeza

-Por supuesto, saliste muy rápido y te veías triste y tú no eres así, además me preocupe por que estando tan cerca de mí y nunca supe que te trataban tan mal…-

-No te preocupes ya estoy acostumbrado-

-Pues a partir de hoy yo te protegeré con mi vida-

-¿Por qué?

-Porque…- suspiro – Me importas mucho Naruto

-¿Como un amigo?

-No, como algo más que eso… tú… yo…

Naruto creyó saber lo que el Uchiha le quería decir, entonces antes de que Sasuke pudiera terminar de hablar, Naruto ya había juntado sus labios suavemente, en un beso tierno, lleno de felicidad, de cariño y amor.

Cuando se separaron Sasuke solo atino a abrasarlo y decirle…

-Te amo-

-Yo también-

Ese día no era un día normal en la vida del Uzumaki… pero a partir de ahí todos sus días ya no fueron iguales.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**¿Qué les pareció?**

**Dejen comentarios por favor.**

**AH y otra vez FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS DEIKARA. **


End file.
